Diferentes
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha era una madre con gran observación, ella se divertía mucho cuando su pequeño Sasuke repetía constantemente cuán diferente era de su hermano Itachi. Porque la realidad era que ellos dos eran terriblemente parecidos... /SasuNaru x ItaDei/ OS /


Hola~ aquí vengo de nuevo, siento que hace mucho no publicaba algo de estas dos parejas que me gustan tanto 3 este fic es muy, realmente muy corto y con prácticamente ninguna trama. Sólo lo hice por diversión, así que espero que les guste c:

SasuNaru x ItaDei

¡Disfruten!~

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha era una orgullosa madre, amaba con toda devoción a sus dos hermosos y perfectos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke. Verles jugar le hacía sonreír, verles charlar sonreír aún más, ¡ni hablar cuando dormían la siesta juntos! o cuando Itachi le enseñaba cosas nuevas al pequeño Sasuke. Definitivamente Mikoto podía asegurar que era la madre más feliz del mundo cuando ellos tenían tales cercanías, pero aunque fuese raro de decir, a la joven madre le hacía sonreír mucho más el verles pelear. ¿Por qué, dirán? Sencillo. Al parecer, en sus constantes riñas fraternales, el pequeño Uchiha siempre, _siempre, _solía repetir cuan distintos eran ellos dos. De más niños aquello podía ser un poco cierto, ambos tenían pasatiempos, juegos y amistades distintas, pero conforme iban creciendo esas palabras no hacían más que reír a Mikoto.

Al ser asignados al mismo equipo ninja, realizaban misiones y tenían contacto con las mismas personas, uno conocía todo lo que el otro también. Tenían más simpatía con exactamente la misma gente y desentonaban con exactamente los mismos. Sus compañeros de equipo comentaban, a espaldas claro está, cuán iguales eran los hermanos Uchiha. Lo sabía porque Shisui se lo comentaba jocoso, en secreto. Fugaku también era consciente de ello. Pero para Sasuke escuchar eso sería una blasfemia, ¿él igual a su hermano? ¡já! Lo siguiente sería que Iruka se pareciera a Kakashi. Para él, aunque amaba mucho a su hermano, era muy claro que eran el agua y el aceite. La forma que Itachi tenía de ver las cosas no era igual a la suya y muchas veces chocaban por ese motivo. No por eso eran menos unidos, claro que no, pero era obvia la distancia en sus personalidades.

Pero no para Mikoto. Para ella esos comentarios eran muy graciosos de escuchar, pero no lo diría en voz alta, oh no. Esa era su pequeña diversión secreta como madre. Aunque las evidencias de que lo que Sasuke pensaba no era para nada acertado a la realidad, fueron llegando a medida que los años pasaban.

En especial cuando Sasuke llegó a la edad de diecisiete e Itachi a los veintiuno. Sus amigas y compañeras de té, sobre todo Kushina, solían congeniar mucho con ella respecto a la visión de sus hijos. Kushina era toda una dama y su mejor amiga también, conocía a sus bebés casi tanto como ella, al igual que Mikoto al lindo de Naruto. Las tardes en que ambas disfrutaban un delicioso té con bocadillos, hablar sobre sus hijos era tremendamente irresistible, casi una costumbre. Más aún cuando sus hijos menores anunciaron formalmente su relación. Aquel día Mikoto recuerda con mucha gracia que todos en la familia parecían mucho más entusiasmados con la noticia que la misma pareja. Desde entonces ella y Kushina solían comentar un poco más atrevidamente la vida de sus hijos, cómo debería avanzar su relación, cómo deberían comportarse y demás.

Ah, pero lo gracioso fue cuando Itachi llegó a casa con la noticia de su propia pareja. Sí, eso fue realmente muy, muy gracioso. En especial, porque Sasuke y Naruto también estaban en la casa aquel día.

Itachi confesó, no sin cierta pena, que venían saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pero que no habían querido hacerlo público hasta ahora. Al parecer, venían desde antes que Sasuke. Por supuesto que a Mikoto eso no le molestó, sólo sonrió y los invitó con toda su dulzura maternal a una taza de té. Dentro, Naruto y Sasuke saludaron muy amigablemente también, por supuesto… ya que tanto ellos como Mikoto conocían a la afamada pareja de Itachi desde hace muchos años ya. La sorpresa para el par fue al confesar que no era sólo una amistad ahora.

Los cinco se sentaron y amenamente bebieron té y degustaron unos deliciosos bocadillos que la joven madre había preparado. Sin saber muy bien cómo, en un inesperado momento las viejas riñas entre hermanos habían comenzado de nuevo. Creyó entender que porque Itachi se había comido el último pastelillo de chocolate amargo especialmente preparado para Sasuke. Naruto y Deidara reían divertidos, secundando a la madre, para ellos aquella escena no era más que pura diversión. Y entonces fue que lo escuchó, con demasiada gracia, oyó cómo Sasuke volvía a recalcar, con suma decisión, cuán diferente eran ellos dos. Y esta vez la tentación le pudo más.

—Sasuke-chan, ¿de verdad todavía piensas que eres tan diferente a tu hermano? —Preguntó con su voz aterciopelada, dando un delicado sorbo a su taza de té verde. Sus hijos la miraron, Sasuke con más desconcierto.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a este tipo! —Afirmó rotundo, señalando descaradamente a Itachi.

—Oh, ¿es así? —tanteó risueña— supongo que me he equivocado entonces.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿En qué me parezco yo a él?

Sasuke elevó su ceja, ligeramente ofendido por tales palabras. ¿Él, igual a Itachi? ¡Era absurdo! ¿En qué podría parecerse? Su madre debería de tener la vista muy enceguecida para meterle en el mismo saco que un tipo tan… tan… ¿Itachi? ¡Maldito roba pasteles!

Por su lado, Mikoto sonreía ampliamente observando a sus hijos, ambos berrinchudos, haciendo toda una rabieta con la edad que tenían. Rió un poco cuando al intentar coger un pastelillo más, Sasuke pinchó con un tenedor la mano de Itachi y se lo robó velozmente, echándole más leña a un fuego que se consumía solo. Giró un poco sus ojos suaves hasta sus yernos, ensanchando su complacida mueca.

¿Que en qué podría parecerse Sasuke a Itachi? Sólo con mirar a sus parejas ya podías decirlo con seguridad. Naruto y Deidara compartían ojos, pelo, muchos gestos y en cierto punto, gran parte de sus personalidades eran jocosas y explosivas. Era como ver a dos soles hermanos reunidos. Mientras que por otro lado, sus dos orgullos eran tan, tan idénticos que resultaba hasta hilarante. Ambos podían parecer tan maduros por fuera cuando eran solamente dos niños berrinchudos, caprichosos e infantiles. Según palabras de Kushina, se había enterado de que su pequeño Sasuke tenía un fuerte instinto de posesión, era sumamente dependiente y adicto a Naruto. Y sabía muy bien que Itachi era exactamente igual sin necesidad de que alguien se lo dijese. Ambos ridículamente celosos y posesivos, con los mismos gustos para elegir parejas, vestimenta y equipo de trabajo. Tal vez ellos no lo recordarían, pero cuando niños, solían escoger siempre las mismas cosas también. Desde el color de las sábanas, la pintura de su habitación, los juguetes y hasta la ropa. Al día de hoy, seguían escogiendo inconscientemente ropa muy similar. Y, bueno, aunque suene un poco mal decirlo así, también parecían escoger con igual gusto sus _juguetes_.

— ¡Es todo, se acabó! ¡Ven aquí! —El grito estridente de Itachi culminó en una violenta guerra de cosquillas en el piso, en la que reían más los espectadores que las víctimas en sí.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito ladrón de comida! —Sasuke gimoteó, tratando de que su voz entrecortada fuera imponente, logro totalmente imposible.

—Esos dos no cambiarán nunca, ¿verdad? —Soltó Deidara, divertido pero ocultando cierto resigne verdadero tras su voz. Naruto rió.

—Oh, tengo la esperanza que lo harán. Tal vez el día en que quedemos embarazados logren madurar un poco, creo firmemente en eso, la señal será una tormenta de ranas. —Respondió asintiendo firmemente su cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero creo que la traeremos difícil, si es sólo un poco por cada embarazo, tendremos todo un nuevo clan antes de que maduren por completo, ¿no sería más fácil simplemente cambiarlos? Hay muchos modelos en este barrio, y todos se parecen bastante ¿no opinas igual? —

—Mhm, viéndolo por ese lado creo que estás en lo cierto, encontrar a otro Uchiha aquí sería como pescar en un tanque de peces, sólo hay que escoger el más bonito —consideró, acariciando su cara pensativa. Mikoto rió desde su lugar. —Ah, pero creo que aunque nosotros tengamos muchas posibilidades de conseguir alguien mejor, estos dos idiotas quedarían solos por el resto de su vida si los dejamos.

Deidara torció su boca, su plan había sido frustrado. Pero coincidió totalmente con la opinión de Naruto, así que simplemente aceptaron su resignación como hombres a permanecer por siempre al lado de dos enternecedores idiotas.

— Madre, de verdad no entiendo en qué rayos puedo parecerme yo a este sujeto —Escupió Sasuke totalmente indignado todavía por el comentario.

Y desde su silla, Uchiha Mikoto esbozó una muy amplia sonrisa. Ella era madre de dos hermosos hijos de los cuales estaba muy orgullosa y ahora ese orgullo se había contagiado a sus fantásticos yernos. Miró a los dos rubios riendo con su particular humor y luego a sus hijos, con sus caras ocultas en mohines demasiado lindos.

—Oh, no lo sé cariño, no lo sé…

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo, ¿verdad que sí fue cortito?~ ·3· quiero aclarar que este es sólo mi punto de vista personal ^^U

¡Espero les haya gustado! Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!~

¡Un saludo enorme!~


End file.
